Haven
by girltype
Summary: Repost! Maybe the rating a bit harsh but oh well. Here's a snippet that you can take as either M/A or M/Z, it's your pick. there were issues with the reposting I lost my reviews from before, I'm very sad now, make me happy.


Disclaimer: No DA character is actually mine, I just live on the belief I can make them do whatever I want them to.

Author's note: It's a snippet and you can make this into either an M/A pairing or an M/Z one. It's up to you. Sorry, M/L's, I'll probably never give you any scrapes cause I just don't want to see those two together. Anyways, I just got the idea and maybe it's not very original but I kind of like it.

Do review. 

Haven

~*~

__

I'm coming; I'm coming home to you

I'm alive I'm a mess,

I can't wait to get home to you

To get warm, warm and undressed

There've been changes beyond my dreams

Everybody wants me to sing

There've been changes beyond my grasp

Things I'm sinking in

So keep me, keep me

In your bed all day, all day

Nothing heals me like you do

Nothing heals me like you do

And when somebody knows you well

Well there's no comfort like that

And when somebody needs you

Well there's no drug like that

_~ Heather Nova, "London Rain"_

~*~

Her lips are painted with sex, the brilliant red of blood streaming across snow. He is jealous of the moonlight, for a short time, because it can touch her now when she belongs to him and no one else. The moonlight intrudes on her beauty, softening her features intimately. She runs her hands across his hard shoulders and leans in close as he whispers, "the world is cruel to little girls."

"So I'm not little anymore," Her voice drips with breathy promises when she answers with dark eyes and soft hands. She smiles letting red lips curl with feral beauty, and feels the effect it has on him.

"It's cruel to big girls too," he drawls as blue eyes meet brown and she wraps herself around his senses. He buries his face in her hair, the brown mass of it silk against his skin as he threads his fingers through it.

"You aren't the world," she draws back, leaving his face cold in the night air. Her arms wrap around his neck tightly, "are you?" She tilts her head as she meets his gaze unflinchingly. 

"No," his voice it gruff with emotion as he sees the uncertainty on her beautiful face, "oh, no." And he brushes his lips against her painted red ones, tasting the bitter salt of tears and the sweet sugar of laughter, left over from a lifetime. He tries to be gentle as his hands splay against the small of her back and he presses his hard muscled body into her soft one. Forgetting in the feel of her that he didn't have to be gentle, that this is a body he can't break.

He breathes her in, his senses heightened just by having her near by. A soldier no more, as she rests her cheek against his. "Then I'm safe here," she nips at his neck gently letting her words lie against his ear softly. "As long as I'm not in the world and I'm with you, nothing can happen, right?" She bites her full bottom lip, the white teeth denting it ever so slightly with half moons.

He places one hand against the side of her face and she nuzzles it like the cat she really is, and the contact sends a jolt of electricity through him. Another kiss, harder now and filled with regret and hope at the same time. "You're safe here," he confirms, letting his hands drop to touch the tight skin of her stomach, underneath the cotton t-shirt that feels harsh in comparison. His lips brush where her neck meets shoulder and lets his teeth graze teasingly against the tender spot.

He lowers her to the bed letting his eyes meet hers before he kisses her again, caressing her senses in the same way that she has managed to surround him. The moonlight isn't an intruder anymore as it outlines the planes of her body, illuminating the perfections of a woman saved from drowning.

"The world can't get me here," she whispers as she clings to him safe in the knowledge that he understands her words and that he alone can keep the world at bay. He's been in the same places that she has, drowned beneath the surface, clutching at her hand in a desperate need to not lose her, as they dragged themselves into the air. 

He understands the world is cruel, and that tonight it's his turn to reassure and protect.


End file.
